


It's Not Canon, Harry

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanvid, HP - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Video, snarry, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus reminds Harry that his lust is not canon compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Canon, Harry

**Pairing:** Snarry  
 **File Size:** 40 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Such Great Heights"  
 **Artist:** The Postal Service  
 **Summary:** Severus reminds Harry that his lust is not canon compliant.  
 **Warning:** None

[Download It's Not Canon](http://www.akemi42.com/files/NotCanon.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch It's Not Canon on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2006/09/05/its-not-canon-harry/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/NotCanon.wmv)


End file.
